¿Cuál es la mejor hora del día?
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — SasoDei: Para Sasori, un desempleado, la mejor hora eran las mañanas, deliciosas y con caricaturas. Ahora, con trabajo eran las mañanas, frías y con aburridas noticias, acompañadas de un nuevo entretenimiento.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _¿Cuál es la mejor hora del día?_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **One-Shot - SasoDei - AU - Shōnen-ai - Semi-OoC - Humor - General

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Para Sasori, un desempleado, la mejor hora eran las mañanas, deliciosas y con caricaturas. Ahora, con trabajo, eran las mañanas frías y con aburridas noticias, acompañadas de un nuevo entretenimiento.

·

**¿Cuál e****s l****α**** me****j****or hor****α**** de****l dí****α****?**

·

**By: **Kαzuyo Junjou

·

¿**C**uál es la mejor hora del día?

·

Para Sasori, la mejor hora era cuando recién se despertaba: a las diez, once, doce de la mañana, sí, la mejor hora. Recién despierto, con el leve frío de las mañanas, aún con tantos rayos de sol colándose por su ventana. Otra hermosa mañana. Levantarse sin apuros, lleno de energía, mientras que aún en pijama baja a la cocina a prepararse un delicioso emparedado con una rica y calientita leche de chocolate acompañado de unas galletas de vainilla. Mientras que miraba la televisión o algún programa que sintonizan a estas horas.

¡Sí, las caricaturas!

Se acomoda en su enorme y calientito sofá, una ligera cobija se la coloca encima de su cuerpo, la vida de un desempleado.

·

TIN, TON.

·

Oh, por Dios… ¿Quién está molestando ahora que está tan cómodo? Se levanta con desgano, abre la puerta mientras que su mirada estaba llena de disgusto a la persona que se atreviera a mirarlo… ¡Sólo quiere ver el Pato Lucas!

·

—¿Sí? —preguntó molesto, mirando de pies a cabeza a un joven chico del correo. Miraba sus ojos, estaba somnolientos, no era como él, ese chico eran los locos que se despertaban a las cinco o seis de la mañana… ¡Cabezas huecas! Qué agradecido estaba con su vida.

—Señor, aquí tiene su correo —el pelirrojo acepta la entrega, levanta la mirada y ve que el niño seguía ahí de pie enfrente de él.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Pues… es que, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero usted es el único que no me paga… hace mucho tiempo —dijo completamente sonrojado y nervioso ese pequeño niño, miraba los ojos color miel del joven. Al parecer había interrumpido algo importante.

—Lo siento, pero sabes que no tengo dinero —fingió arrepentimiento.

El muchacho se marcha de la puerta, no sin antes susurrar algo molesto pero en verdad muy cierto.

—¿Quizás porque no tiene empleo? —con ironía.

—Tsk —ese niño no lo entendía. Cierra la puerta y se dirige a su sofá, avienta el correo al sofá y seguido de ese papel, el se avienta para acomodarse y volver a ver caricaturas y desayunar.

·

Mmm… comerciales. Sasori ya había acabado de desayunar. Algo le estaba molestando en la espalda, mete la mano y saca su correo y lo lee…

—Facturas, facturas, "_pagar la luz inmediatamente_" —genial, adiós caricaturas—, "_pagar el agua, emergencia_"—puede vivir sin bañarse—, facturas, facturas.

Estas cartas le piden a gritos que consiga un empleo y la televisión le pide a llantos que se quede sentado todo el día en el sofá.

—¡Nah…! —avienta el correo a la pequeña mesa que tiene enfrente, ya se acabaron los comerciales.

¡Por favor!... ¿¡Trabajar?! … ¡¿Él?! Primero se castraba antes de arruinar su vida perfecta, llena de comodidades.

—"¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?" —Bugs Bunny, ese conejito simpático, lindas mañanas.

Se apaga la televisión, las luces, todo lo electrónico. Se había ido la luz.

—¡Maldita sea! —Sasori harto de estas interrupciones, agarra el periódico, mira la sección de empleos y con toda la tristeza del mundo busca alguno indicado para él.

No puede creerlo, después de dos años sin empleo, Sasori estaba leyendo esta maldita sección del periódico, la sección que siempre tiraba a la basura recién que lo compraba. La palabra empleo, era tabú para él. Y empieza a marcar malditas opciones de trabajo, estaba llorando internamente. ¡Adiós comodidad, adiós desayunos con calma!... ¡Adiós caricaturas!

·

·

·

·

Nada le puede ir peor, ya no tenía nada de comida y apenas tiene para un cereal. Se acerca a la caja registradora para poder gastar los últimos centavos que guarda en su vacía billetera.

—Veinte con cincuenta —le indicó el joven de la caja que le daba la espalda, dejando ver una larga melena rubia, cuidada, sedosa y brillosa.

Hm… son esos chicos que tienen dinero hasta para un tonto tratamiento de cabello.

El misterioso chico se da la vuelta, Sasori queda maravillado por esos grandes ojos azules, mientras que una línea negra alineaba sus orbes azules, un mechón de ese cuidado cabello escondía su otro ojo, su otro hermoso ojo.

—... —se quedó callado, estaba contemplando ese chico, rubio, linda cara, ojos que le arrebatan el aliento, ese chico era tan…

—¿Hola?... Son veinte con cincuenta, hum —volvió a decir molesto el chico, mirando confundido a ese pelirrojo que lo miraba embobado.

—¿Eh?... ah, sí —reaccionó un poco apenado, sacando de su bolsillo trasero su billetera, la abre y al instante de abrirla, una mariposita salía de ella acompañada de un poco de polvo

Genial, sólo quería cereal para sobrevivir esta semana.

—Emmm… ups —reía avergonzado rascándose su rebelde cabello rojo—. Emm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—… Deidara —contestó no tan seguro.

—Ah… pues, Deidara… no tengo nada de dinero, ¿te puedo pagar… luego? —preguntaba nervioso, viendo directo a esos ojos azules que lo miraban confuso y desconfiado.

—No creo.

—¿Por favor? —el joven pelirrojo pone una carita de perro degollado, con ojos grandes y llorosos, mirando al cajero con tristeza.

—¡Ah!... ¡Está bien, hum! —dijo resignado, sacando de su bolsillo una billetera y colocando el dinero en la caja. Es que esos ojos café miel eran tan… lindos.

—¡Gracias! Es que acabo de conseguir trabajo y no tengo nada para comer y pensé en el cereal, delicioso y rápido. Quiero despertarme tarde, odio despertarme temprano —se quejó.

—Yo pensaba igual, pero lo que hago para no caer dormido en el trabajo, es tomarme un cafecito, hum —se une a la plática el rubio, comentándole sobre su rutinaria vida.

—Si pudiera, me compraría uno —comentó molesto el pelirrojo, agachando la mirada.

—Te compro uno —el rubio saca por debajo de él un bote de café. El pelirrojo se queda impactado por lo que acaba de hacer… ¡Pero apenas un minuto le había comprado el cereal!

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a decir avergonzado, negando con ambas manos—. Gracias, pero ya te molesté lo suficiente.

—No me molestaste. Más bien, te comprendo, hum. Yo también era como tú, flojo, odiaba la palabra empleo y veía las caricaturas todo el día.

·

¡Wow! Parecía que sabía de las hazañas de su vida.

·

—Hasta que un día dije: ¡Basta! Tengo que buscar un empleo. Había salido un nuevo videojuego y no me alcanzaba ni para un chocolate.

—Sí, me cortaron la luz y ya no puedo ver las caricaturas —concordó Sasori.

—Toma… —le entrega el bote que contenía granos de café—, lo necesitas, hum —le guiña con picardía un ojo, para luego reír.

—Muchas gracias…—agradeció el pelirrojo un tanto sonrojado, aceptando ese bote de café.

—¡Muchacho, ya deja de hablar con tu novio!... ¡Hay una fila detrás tuyo!—gritó enfadada una vieja mujer que estaba justo atrás del pelirrojo.

—¡No es mi novio, hum! —gritó ofendido y sonrojado el rubio

—¡Cállese, vieja chismosa! —gritó enfadado Sasori, también con un leve sonrojo que adornaba su rostro.

·

Sasori enojado, se despide con un gesto de Deidara, se disponía a irse, pero la voz de ese muchacho lo detuvo.

·

—¡Hey!... ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! —preguntó un poco apenado Deidara.

—¡Sasori! —le contesta y se va a su casa, no sin antes dedicarle una tranquila sonrisa al rubio.

·

·

·

·

·

Sasori llega muy feliz a su casa, había conseguido cereal y café gratis y había conocido al chico más guapo de toda la faz de la Tierra. ¡Demonios!... Le hubiera pedido su número o algo.

Casi saltando de alegría, se dirige a su sofá.

·

Se acomoda…

Agarra su control remoto…

Sonríe…

Y toca el botón verde de prender…

Y nada…

·

¡Maldita sea! Tan feliz que estaba, pero ahora se acordó que comenzaba a trabajar mañana. Este día vivirá su vida como si fuera el último.

·

·

·

·

·

RING, RING, RING.

·

Maldito, estúpido e idiota despertador. ¡¿Sólo existes para arruinar la vida de los demás?! No es su culpa que seas un objeto sin vida, redondo y gordo, con unos horrendos colores.

Sasori con toda la ira del mundo, golpea el tonto despertador que sólo emitía un sonido chillante…

¡No! ... ¡Tendrá que comprar otro tonto despertador! ¡Qué delicado salió este!

·

Sasori seguía acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, pensaba en muchas cosas…

Las caricaturas…

El delicioso desayuno…

El sofá…

Dormir otras cinco horas…

¡Y en ese atractivo Deidara!

·

¡Llegará tarde! Se levanta con una enorme pesadez, como si tuviera un piano encima de su espalda. ¡Quería llorar! Y lo primero que hace todas las mañanas era ver cómo estaba el día por la ventana...

·

Oscuro, frío y sin vida… ¡Qué horrible mañana!

-

Abre su armario, el lugar que no abría hace mucho tiempo, creo que tiene más pijamas que ropa normal. Busca alguna cómoda y nada molesta… listo. Se viste y se "acomoda" su pelo rebelde, que sigue siendo rebelde.

Baja a la cocina… ¡Buf! Que frío, busca ese cereal de chocolate que le compró Deidara, y se lo prepara. Desayuna con lentitud, no quería separarse de su casa, ¡No quería irse a ese infierno que le llaman trabajo!

·

Acaba y ahora se prepara su café, calientito, pero no era lo mismo que su rica, sabrosa y calientita leche de chocolate. ¡Qué horrible mañana!

·

Antes, Sasori adoraba estas horas del día, las vivía al máximo, bellas mañanas, bello emparedado, bella leche, bellas caricaturas…

·

¡Caricaturas!

·

Rápido coge el control remoto.

Por favor dioses de este mundo o de extraterrestres, que venga la luz…

·

Y la televisión, milagrosamente prendió, Sasori lloraba de la felicidad, sus amadas caricaturas las va a ver…

·

Noticias, noticias, noticias, mega comerciales, noticas, noticas, noticias, noticias, más noticias…

·

¡Nada más las aburridas noticias!

·

¡Éste día no puede ir peor! ¡Malditas mañanas!... ¡Maldita televisión!... ¡Maldito el mundo!... Excepto Deidara.

·

Una vez más, Sasori se levanta con tristeza y abre la cortina para ver esa odiosa mañana…

·

·

·

·

·

¿Eh?

·

·

¡¿Eh?!

·

·

·

·

·

D-Deidara, Deidara… ¡Deidara! El rubio de ojos azules, el que dice "hum" al finalizar cada frase, el que fue un santo y le regaló ésta comida… ¡Era su vecino de enfrente!

·

·

·

Y Deidara, ese mismo Deidara, estaba frente a su casa…

·

·

·

·

·

¡DESNUDO!

·

Se estaba vistiendo con la ventana abierta, y el ni en cuenta que era su vecino…

·

·

·

·

·

¿Cuál es la mejor hora del día?

·

Para Sasori, la mejor hora es cuando recién se despertaba, a las cuatro, cinco, seis de la mañana, sí, la mejor hora. Recién despierto, con el terrible frío de las mañanas, tan oscuro y desolado, comiendo un cereal que comerá estos siguientes días, con las aburridas noticias,

·

·

Con un atractivo vecino llamado Deidara, que estará desnudo cada vez que venga a desayunar, todos sus días de trabajo lo verá. Otra hermosa mañana.

·

·

Y sonriente, Sasori le da un sorbo a su café, sin apartar su mirada de ese hombre.

·

·

·

Encontró algo mejor que las caricaturas.

·

**F****ι****n**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

**x**D, lol. Ese Sasori es un pervertido, pobre Deidara. Quiero mencionar algo que fue lo que me inspiró a hacer este pequeño escrito: Un comercial de Nescafé Classic. No sé si algunos de ustedes hayan visto ese comercial... bueno, donde ellos en el comercial mencionan que despertarse temprano conlleva muchas cosas buenas: libros que no alcanzas a leer, el sol y éste donde saqué la idea: la vecina de a lado que se cambia con la ventana abierta —xD—. He ahí la idea.

Bueno, ya me voy que ya se me antojó un café.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
